


The Worse Feeling

by stylishbutdefinitelyillegal



Series: You'll Love Me At Once, The Way You Did Once [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylishbutdefinitelyillegal/pseuds/stylishbutdefinitelyillegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worse feeling is......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worse Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble from my fem!Obi-Wan OT3 verse featuring Obianidala that came forth due to a weird dream where Darth Vader found a comatose Obi-Wan who was somehow pregnant with his child. Then my brain decided to try and make it work. Featuring Vaderkin being a creep at the very end.

When she woke in an unfamiliar environment with foreign droids staring down at her, hands and feet bound to the frame of a hospital bed with no recollection beyond collapsing in the hallway after a meeting with Rebel High Command, Obi-Wan thought that was the worse feeling. 

When she then realized that she could not access the Force beyond the barest of sensing, felt the cold durasteel of a Force inhibitor collar around her neck, she thought that was the worse feeling.

When all she could feel was the cold, dark, _familiar_ presence of the one she had failed in so, so many ways, she thought that was the worse feeling.

When she then couldn’t feel the brilliant, budding light that had been slowly but surely growing inside of her for the past nine months and looked down to see a flat stomach where it should be round, she _knew_ that was the worse feeling.

She was wrong.

No, the worse feeling, the worse feeling was when the doors to the medical bay had opened and she had felt that brilliant, innocent light entwined with the cold darkness that had somehow given rise to it.

Anakin smiled, their daughter nestled sleeping in his arms.

“Hello, Master. I’ve missed you.”


End file.
